


What's Hui Up to?

by D_OscoveryChanyeol



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: AND OF COURSE wooseok has his dumb goggle hat on, Crack Fic, E'Dawn and Yan An are chasing Hui around to ask whats up, Even looks like how they did in Shine, Gen, Hongseok acts like a mom, Hui is being really weird about what he's up to, Hui isn't the smartest oops, Hui jumps out of a bush, Jinho basically throws a temper tantrum, Jinho is mean even tho hes squishy irl, Kino is accidentally a thot, Not Romance, Pentagon, Weird, Wooseok and Yuto are Jinho's tall followers, Yeo One lives in a dumpster for some reason, and of course yuto has his fanny pack on, fluffy at the end, yes jinho is wearing his plaid cape cuz why wouldnt he be?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 10:46:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15839655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_OscoveryChanyeol/pseuds/D_OscoveryChanyeol
Summary: Hui is being sketchy and running all over town for no apparent reason after E'Dawn and Yan An witness him jump out of a bush right in front of them then skedaddle into on going traffic. They decide to catch up with him to ask what he's up to out of pure curiosity but sadly Hui is running from them as well.





	What's Hui Up to?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this one shot in one day for an event on Pentagon Amino for fun. I think I did pretty well on it considering i'm pretty new to making stories. I think this has turned out well.
> 
> I've kind of looked over it so sorry for any typos that may still be in it. 
> 
> Tbh when I was writing this story I didn't know how it was going to go as it wasn't planned lol I just knew I wanted to write something. I hope you all enjoy it ;)

E'dawn and Yan An were just bee-boppin’ down the street on a beautiful Saturday evening, when suddenly, a wild Hui jumps out of the bushes about ten feet in front of them. Hui looks both ways before running into the busy street, which isn’t the wisest decision, but hey, give him props for looking both ways first, even if he did jump into ongoing traffic. 

Utterly confused, shocked, and horrified that Hui almost got hit by a truck, the two boys decide to stalk him and find out what he’s up to. 

The two boys look right and left and right again then sprint through an opening between two moving vehicles. It’s a close call, but if Hui can make it, so can they. 

E’Dawn and Yan An zoom down the sidewalk and come to an abrupt stop, skirting just past an alleyway. The two slowly back up and see Hui talking to somebody. Somebody.... incredibly close to a giant trash can, almost like he were inside of it. Hui gets handed something and they wave a very friendly goodbye. 

After Hui walks away E’Dawn and Yan An look at each other confused then back to the dumpster in the middle of the alleyway. The guy who they thought they saw next to it was clearly in it, because after Hui walked away the guy closed the lid and vanished. 

E’Dawn turns to Yan An and gestures for him to scope out the trash box for the dude but Yan An shakes his head no vigorously and then gestures for E’Dawn to go instead. E’Dawn shakes his head back and makes an ‘X’ with his arms, trying to make his argument stronger.  
Yan An pushes E’Dawn forward and E’Dawn immediately turns back, using the momentum from the push he received and pushes Yan An forward instead. 

After a 15 minute-long push session that also turned into a slap battle, Yan An pushes him forward as hard and he can and E’Dawn trips so far forward he braces himself on the dumpster with a resounding bang. 

There’s a stir inside and the lid pops open. The boy looks around for the source of the noise and locks eyes with E’Dawn. 

Immediately E’Dawn recognizes it to be Yeo One. The two stare at each other for what seems to be an eternity until Yeo slowly slides back down into his overly large trash can and softly shuts the lid. 

E’Dawn slowly turns back to Yan An who just slowly shrugs in response to E’Dawn’s confused stare. 

The two leave the alleyway in the direction Hui left in, they weren’t really expecting to see him since they legit spent the last 17 minutes in the alleyway after their small altercation and their weird encounter after Hui left. But lo and behold, Hui is pacing back and forth in the park right outside the alley. 

The two boys shrug and decide to approach Hui to find out what’s with him today, they were still curious after all. Yan An calls out to Hui in the park, Hui not knowing where and who voice came from looks around and breaks out into a full on sprint in the opposite direction. 

The two sigh and run after him.

As they run they see Hui just tripping over everything in his way. He’s tripping over trash cans, street curbs, dogs, people, even his own feet. And the trash cans he doesn’t trip over he’s throwing behind him to try and slow E’Dawn and Yan An down. Except that it doesn’t, at all. Hui is the worst at aiming and his throws are too weak to do anything.  
The cans are just kind of dumping over on the street and the ones he does manage to pick up and toss well are just weak small tosses... which are in the wrong direction.... 

“You’ll never catch me motherfuCKER!” Hui screams at the top of his lungs.

“Hui! Why are you running from us?! It’s me and E’Dawn!” Yan An yells back.

“That’s exactly what a drug lord would say!” 

“Drug LORD?!” Yan An screams, “Why are you running from a DRUG LORD?!” 

“You know why, DRUG LORD!” Hui turns a sharp corner and vanishes inside a family establishment. 

Yan An and E’Dawn decide to go inside the restaurant not because they want to talk to Hui, but because they’re tired of chasing after him and need a quick sippy-sippy of an ice cold beverage. 

The two pop-a-squat at a table within the dimly-lit restaurant and look at the menus to find a nice cold drink. 

A waiter soon comes over and takes their orders, as E’Dawn looks over at the waiter he notices Hui sneaking out the bathroom across the room behind the man. As the waiter walks away E’Dawn brings Yan An’s attention to Hui walking out of the restaurant, looking super sketch checking over his shoulder for the “drug lord.” 

The two sigh and continue on with their dinner, even if they didn’t quite have it yet. They decided to give up on trying to figure out what’s up with Hui. Don’t get me wrong, they’re still hecka curious, but chasing him down isn’t worth the pain in their sides. 

The two look over again and make eye contact with him this time. Hui smiles and casually walks over and takes a seat with them. Yan An and E’Dawn look at each other a tad annoyed, both thinking that chasing him was utterly useless if he was just going to walk over in the end. They direct their attention to their friend, who’s sitting back in his chair a little too casual with a small smirk on his face. Since they were running the whole time they didn’t really get a chance to see his face up close. They can now see that Hui isn’t in the greatest shape. He has a scrape on his nose and a busted lip with scratches and bruises everywhere they can see. 

“Ey, what up guys?” Hui speaks to both of them and steals a sip of E’Dawn complimentary water. 

“You look a little too chill for someone being chased by a ‘drug lord’.” E’Dawn snatches his water back with a look of disgust on his face.

Hui chokes on his swallow of water and the front legs of his chair slam back down onto the floor, “Oh my god, how’d you guys know?” Hui’s eyes dart back and forth between the two with shock in his face. 

“Because we were there when you screamed it at us on the street!” Yan An yells at him and receives dirty stares from those around him for being too loud. 

“You were there?!” Hui leans forward towards Yan An, “you heard that?” He whispers. 

“Of course we heard that! We were the ones chasing you!” Yan An shrieks, receiving more dirty looks.

“Nono, that was the drug lord,” Hui waves his hand dismissing the idea.

“Do I look like a drug lord to you?!” Yan An yell whispers. 

“Well, kinda with your weird eye cover thing with that fancy little X on it and the the chain that goes over your ear and your white hai-“ Hui is cut off suddenly by E’Dawn.

“Okay okay we get it—“ E’Dawn moves his hands trying to calm them both down. 

Hui cuts him off, “And you kinda look like you’re on drugs with your hair looking oddly wet and greasy with all that product in it and your makeup making your eyes look all red and puffy.” 

E’Dawn goes to hit Hui but is stopped by Yan An. He clicks his tongue and sits back grumpily in his chair. “You look more like a drug lord with all those injuries,” E’Dawn mumbles to himself in a mocking voice. 

Yan An turns back to Hui, who stole his water this time and was slowly sipping it with a straw while looking around the room. Yan An clears his throat to get his attention, “By the way, are you alright? Where’d all the bumps and bruises come from? 

“Oh, uh these? Well, I got them while running from the drug lord’s gang.” Hui takes another sip of water.

“Okay, are you going to explain what’s going on? Why are you involved with a drug gang?” 

“Well, you see, Kino bought some weed, yeah I know, I didn’t know you could purchase weeds either, anyway, he didn’t pay the guy for the weeds he took and ran off. He then told the guy his friend has the money and would pay for it. And guess what friend he said would take care of it?” Hui lifts his arms as if he were gesturing to himself.

“You? Pfft with what money?” E’Dawn scoffs.

“No, Yeo One,” Hui looks at E’Dawn with confusion then continues, “But the guys thought I was him for some reason and are now coming after me,” He sighs and finishes off Yan An’s water.

“Why did you go to Yeo then?” Yan An pipes up.

“You saw that too? Well I went to him to tell him the situation and ask for some help and he told me it’s best if more people don’t get involved so don’t tell anyone the situation... OH SHOOT! Welp, looks like you’re both apart of this now. Whoops.” Hui laughs to himself awkwardly while the other two just look at him blandly. “He also handed me the money and this gun god protection,” Hui slides the small pistol out of his pocket and sets it down into the dinner table in front of him, “thing is I don’t know how to work a gun.” The other two boys scurry their hands over the table and shove the gun back and into Hui, 

“You can’t just take this out in public!” E’Dawn whispers at him. 

Hui fumbles the gun back into his pocket. They all look around and hope to god no one saw the gun. 

Once they feel it’s safe they turn back to each other, “Okay, so you have the money, why haven’t you gone to give it to them yet?” Yan An speaks first. 

“What? No way! I’m not willingly handing myself over! I’ll be killed! Hui quietly yells back at him. 

“What are you going to do then?! Wait for them to come after you?!” E’Dawn yells. 

Just then, the whole restaurant’s attention is directed to the front by a sudden loud bang. A small man comes strutting inside with dark mid-tone pink hair wearing a beige plaid baseball hat and a white sweatshirt with a plaid blanket around his neck. He takes a step inside clearly looking around for someone while two very tall men step close behind him, one of them wearing a red jean coat and a really dumb looking red hat with stupid goggles on the front and the other looking very fine in his black Lucid Persona sweatshirt and a fanny pack latched around his chest.

Hui stares from across the room and tries to speak, he feels his body go cold and his hands beginning to get clammy. He wipes his hands on his lap and shivers. 

“Yo, dude what’s wrong?” E’Dawn leans over and whispers to him.

Hui leans towards him and whispers in his ear, his gaze never leaving the small man walking in, “Th-that’s him. That’s the drug lord.” 

“Him?! He’s tiny! You could totally take him!” E’Dawn whispers. 

“He’s stronger than he looks...” Hui pouts. 

“I’m looking for a man called Yeo One! Does anyone know where I can find him?!” The drug lord’s voice booms throughout the quiet room. He smirks and turns to his two goons, “Nobody leaves until I find who I’m looking for.” He turns back around to the people sitting in the establishment, “I have sources that say he came in here. If I don’t get who I’m looking for you’re all going to regret saying nothing.” The fiery short man walks over to the table closest to him and flips it onto the floor. “Yeo One I know you’re here! I want my money!” The man takes a glass of water and throws it into a young woman’s face then dumps everything on the table onto the floor. 

“Guys, I gotta bounce— I can’t just stay here...” Hui says shaking in his seat. He tries to stand up but his leg gives out and he falls back into his chair. 

“No, if you leave then this will just continue going on. Look, you have the money, just hand it to him and this’ll all be over,” Yan An tries to reassure him. 

“Y-yeah I guess you’re right, but I don’t want to get my ass beat again.” Hui’s lip trembles and he looks downcast. 

“Well, if they decide to beat you again at least this’d be the last time they do it, right?” E’Dawn nudges Hui in a friendly way trying to help him feel better. The two just stare at him indicating that it did not in fact help him feel any better. 

Suddenly, a person who overheard their conversation jumps up, making their chair screech along the hard wood and points in Hui’s direction and says he’s the one that he’s looking for. 

The small man turns around to face the source of the noise and follows the man’s point over to Hui and smiles. 

Dropping the plate of food in his hand onto the floor, the drug lord makes his way over to their table with slow but sure steps that echo throughout the whole restaurant. 

Hui swallows the lump in his throat as the man steps closer. 

“Is it too late to run?” Hui whispers as he watches the man arrive at their table. 

“Considering he’s at our table now, yes. Yes it is,” Yan An whispers back. 

“Yeo One, where’s my money?” The drug lord leans menacingly over the table. 

Hui opens his mouth to speak but nothing comes out. 

“So, you don’t have it, huh? Looks like your time ends here, Yeo. By the hands of Jo Jinho!” 

Yan An and E’Dawn quietly snicker to themselves at Jinho’s cheesy line. Earning themselves a spooked yet unenthused look from Hui. 

Jinho takes their table in his hands and knocks it over painfully onto E’Dawn’s lap and grabs Hui by the throat, “Do you know where my money is now?” Hui tries to remove Jinho’s hand from his throat to speak but all that comes out is a jumble of noises. 

Yan An and E’Dawn can’t help but to watch Hui get beat up, they had never been a situation like this and don’t know how to handle it, they’re just utterly speechless. 

“Still don’t know?” Jinho flings Hui back in his chair, slamming the back of his head onto the floor, taking the breath out of him. 

Yan An lets a small shriek slip out, quickly he covers his mouth and hopes that his noise was forgotten immediately. 

Jinho turns to Yan An, “Did the loud noise scare you? Sorry, I’ll try to beat him quieter.” 

Hui coughs and takes in a labored breath. He tries to correct himself so he can get up off the floor. Slowly, he sits up and he’s immediately hit in the face with a glass. “Who said you could get up?” Jinho takes Hui’s head and slams it into the broken glass on the floor. 

“H-hey!” Yan An screams, unsure of what he wants to say, but anything to keep Hui from getting beat further. “Y-you’re short!” It’s lame he knows, but at least the look he receives from Jinho means it’s his turn and not Hui. 

“You what?” Jinho stands up and makes his way over to Yan An. 

“I— uh... I don’t...” Yan An sputters. 

Jinho’s fist connects with Yan An’s jaw.

“W-wait, hold up, sir drug lord sir— uh— y-you haven’t given Hu— Yeo One a chance to speak yet!” E’Dawn rolls the table off his lap and with a loud slam the table hits the floor. 

Jinho turns around to face E’Dawn, “I didn’t? I asked him about my money and I got no response.” 

“B-but your money is—ACK!” E’Dawn is interrupted by a sharp pain in his thigh. He looks down to see a sharp piece from the glass wedged in his leg. He looks up to see Jinho leaning close into his face. “You know about my money?”

E’Dawn slowly nods his head and points over to Hui, “h-he has it with him— his pocket...” 

Jinho straightens himself and walks over to Hui who decided to not change his position since last time he did he got glass stuck in his face. 

Jinho lifts him out of the pile glass by the collar of his shirt, “You have my money on you?” 

Hui fumbles into his pocket and pulls out the fat wad Yeo One handed him only an hour before. Jinho takes the money and tosses Hui back onto the floor and counts it. Jinho pockets the money and nods to his boys at the door. He turns back to Hui, “I’ll be nice and ignore this incident this time. Don’t let it happen again.” Jinho turns around to leave. “Wooseok, Yuto, we’re done. Let’s go before the police show up.” All three walk out the door without another word. 

Hui slowly sits back up. He looks around the room at all the damage done to restaurant. Tables and dishes broken everywhere and mortified looks coming from everyone. He looks at Yan An and E’Dawn who are frozen in place staring at him. 

Yan An was the least hurt with just a busted lip and maybe some teeth too, and E’Dawn probably the most injured with a stabbed leg. 

Hui lifts his hands and sees blood and glass lodged in his arm. He feels wetness dripping from his face and knows his face probably looks the same as his arm. He touches his neck and it stings, probably bruised from the force of Jinho’s hand grabbing it so hard. Hui quietly gets up and steps over to E’Dawn and wraps his arm over his shoulder to help him up. 

“We should probably leave before the police show up as well...” Hui says to them. Yan An nods and walks to the other side E’Dawn to help Hui carry him out. 

Of course on their way home people have them weird and worried stares and even asked them if they were okay and needed help, but they all declined the help and fabricated stories in place of what really happened. 

The three of them arrive home, away from all of the shocked gasps and the are you three alrights. 

The three walk through the door and are met with a loud gasp from Shinwon and a loud shriek from Hongseok. 

“What happened?! My babies!” Hongseok runs over to them and cups Hui’s face. Hui hisses at the stinging on his cheek. 

“What happened to you three?! Oh my god! E’Dawn your leg! Go set him on the couch for the time being. I’ll go get the car ready to take you all to the hospital.”

Hongseok scurries over to the kitchen counter to grab his keys when Hui yells to him, “No! We can’t go to the hospital!” 

Hongseok looks over at them, slowly heaving E’Dawn onto the couch. “And why not? You’re all injured! You need medical help! E’Dawn is STABBED!” 

“Because if we do they’ll ask questions... Then we’ll probably be arrested because we were affiliated with the guy who did it.” 

“What exactly happened?” Hongseok sets down the car keys and walks over to them.

“Um,” Hui looks over at Yan An and E’Dawn who look away leaving him the only one to talk. 

Hongseok takes a seat on the couch next to E’Dawn and Hui sits on coffee table in front of Hongseok and tells him the whole situation. 

Kino walks out of his room all groggy from a nap, “What’s with all the yelling? Whoa! Hui! What’s wrong with your face?! And here I thought you couldn’t get any uglier!” Kino laughs at his joke. 

Hui springs up from his spot on the table and punches Kino across the face, causing him to fall onto the floor. “My injuries are because of you!” 

“W-what?” Kino cups his injured cheek and looks up at Hui from the floor. “What do you mean my fault?” 

“You went and bought weeds from a drug dealer!”

“Weeds? Oh, that... I bought weed months ago. What’s he comin’ after you for?”

“Oh I dunno, maybe because someone didn’t pay him?” Hui grasps the collar of Kino’s shirt and brings him closer. 

“W-well Yeo did though! So everything should have been okay!” Kino tries to remove Hui’s hands but can’t so he’s left awkwardly grasping Hui’s hands. 

“Well it wasn’t! I got beat for it! He thought I was Yeo One!” 

“Well how’d you fuck that up?!”

“I— I honestly don’t know... But that’s besides the point! Why’d you need weeds! There’s plenty in out front yard!” 

“What? I was getting it for a friend of mine! He asked for some and I got it for him. You wouldn’t know him.” 

Hui goes to punch Kino again but is stopped by Hongseok, “Okay Hui, that’s enough. We don’t want to damage anyone else. Let’s just clean everyone up first then we’ll figure out what to do with Kino.” 

Hui let’s go of Kino’s shirt with a disgusted expression. He turns around and walks back over to everyone at the couch. 

Kino stands up and slowly inches his way over to the couch to see the damage. “Oh damn, bet that hurts... He beat you guys pretty well. I’d be mad too if I didn’t get my money, that giant block of weed was ‘spensive!”

E’Dawn shoots Kino a dirty glare and Kino decides he’s not needed around here and slinks away back into his room. 

Hongseok re-enters the room with a first aid kit and sets it down in front of E’Dawn, “Okay, uh, this is going to hurt... A lot... So brace yourself okay?” E’Dawn nods his head and waits for the excruciating pain of Hongseok removing the glass shard from his thigh. And it does hurt. A lot. So much that E’Dawn grabs the closest thing next to him, Yan An’s hand. After the glass is out Hongseok bandages with leg tight.

Next up is Yan An because Hui insisted he go first, it only stung for a quick second and he was lucky enough to have all his teeth still intact. 

Hui sits on the couch, “Do we have get the glass shards out of my body? Can’t we just let it heal over and accept that I have glass in my face and arm?” 

Everyone at once responds no and Hui sighs, “Fine... lets get it over with.” Hui squeezes his eyes shut preparing himself for the intense burning and stinging sensations.

After about maybe an hour or 2 of Hongseok digging into Hui’s skin for glass they’re finally done and he’s all bandaged up and ready to go. 

Hui stands up and yawns, it’s pretty early still but not too early, but it’s been a long and eventful day and so he’s ready to hit the sack.

Hongseok slams on Kino’s door. 

Kino slowly cracks the door open and peeks through, “W-what?” 

“Open the door,” Hongseok declares. 

Kino opens the door fully while avoiding eye contact. 

“You’re giving up your room to one of them over there,” Hongseok points over to the three boys standing at the couch, never breaking his gaze from Kino. 

“W-what? Why?” Kino finally looks at Hongseok.

“This is your punishment until I can think of a better one. You’re the only one with your own room since Yeo One decided to move out and live in the trash, plus, they got injured for something you did, so you owe it to them to make things right.” Hongseok places his hand on his hip, “So, grab everything you need and get ready to move.” Hongseok looks over the the three at the couch, “Discuss who gets the room.” He walks away from Kino who’s just pouting in his doorway. 

Hongseok enters his room, closing the door behind him. 

Kino turns around and starts to gather his things.

The three boys look at each other and discuss the room situation. Hui saying E’Dawn should get it since he’s the most injured out of everyone and needs the most room to heal, then Yan An and E’Dawn discussing they think Hui should get it due to him suffering the most trauma out of the three. Hui in the end said no one should get it but the other two insisted Hui needs the room.

 

So, there Hui was, laying alone in Kino’s bed in the dark trying to sleep. Even though he’s tired and wants to sleep, he can’t. He keeps tossing and turning and changing positions trying to fall asleep but nothing’s working. Images of Jinho keep popping in his head making him feel scared and uncomfortable. 

Hui turns over in his bed uncomfortably for the nth time and hears a light knock on his door then his room slowly fills with light from the living room. He sees the two recognizable silhouettes of E’Dawn clinging onto Yan An in the doorway. “Hui? Are you awake?” E’Dawn speaks.

Hui sits up in his bed, “Yeah, I’m awake still,” Hui turns on his bedside lamp. 

The two boys enter his room and close the door behind them. “We couldn’t sleep very well so we decided to come over. Do you think we can come sleep with you tonight?” Yan An asks shyly.

“Yeah, sure,” Hui replies with maybe a little too much joy. 

Yan An walks E’Dawn over to the bed and helps him so he’s laying comfortably and isn’t on his bad leg. Yan An then walks to the other side sandwiching Hui in between him and E’Dawn.

“Yan An, can you get the light?” Hui points over at the lamp.

“Oh sure,” Yan An reaches over and turns off the lamp then turns back over on his side facing Hui and wraps an arm around him. 

E’Dawn cuddles in close to Hui as well and buries his face into his shoulder.

“You know, it was kind of pointless to discuss who gets this room if you two were just going to sleep with me anyway,” Hui chuckles.

The other two laugh with him and tell each other goodnight.

Not too long after that, the three boys fall asleep soundly with smiles on their faces, perfectly happy and content falling asleep laying next to each other.


End file.
